Robot Instability
by Turbosilverwolf
Summary: IDW continuity/crossover with Wings of Honour. After the indicent after a bar fight the previous day started by Silverwolf and Scourge, haveing to be seperated by Cyclonus before Galvatron joins in. Bree is still overenagized while Silverwolf has some form of hangover. Disturbing Scatter Frost from her duty. 18 may contain mild gore, violence and romance.


Most of the start of the day had been spent by Silverwolf sulking childishly in her quarters despite that her companion and second-in-command Scatter Frost was left to pick up the peices, of what was left of the zap-rats that had somehow enterd the facility.. It was odd since they where located somewhere in the terrin of Vos, The half dead...no that would be undead mare, Bree, was paceing back and forth along the corridor. As though half expecting the feral-canine femme to stepp out and voice a command.

"All right, thats the last servo!" Bree neighed loudly. "Behold the four hoved door terminator Eradicator. Or..."

Scatter Frost peerd from the doorway and stared supriseingly at Bree.

"Featuring one hove..." Bree paused as a gloop of semi-organic fleash slopped onto the floor. "Featuring half a hove, I will kick down thy door." Bee seemed to happily laught as she let herself be heard over a sudden thud. Bree stoped in silence knowing that their Dark Commander had thrown a cube at the door, and instantly Bree raised her vocalizers again in song. "Is it wrong to say our killer robot leader is haveing a tantrum?"

A bemused hiss echoed from behind the locked door. And Bree sighed from what was left of her throat tube.

Scatter Frost had now turned her attention away from her work.

Which then Skywarp appeard, warping in a showy fashion behind the unexpecting Scatter Frost as Bree stared with wide hues. Knowing the last time Sywarp had sneeked up on Scatter Frost she had ripped out his vocal system, wires and left him speechless for days. Skywarp seemed to notice the expression of cruel delight crossing Bree's face and cleared his vocalizers.

"She in there again?" Skywarp questions with a wicked chuckle. I love that killer femcon when she's ticked off."

"All right, enought chatter. Do something." Scatter Frost queastioned, makeing it a chooice for the purple seeker.

"One, two, three, go...!" Skywarp laughted and warped

Bree snorted and stared back to where Skywarp had been standing not moments before a sudden scream echoed from Silverwolf's quarters. Followed by a sudden thud and muffled laughter. On the other side of the door, Skywarp had caught the annoyed Silverwolf off-guard and she had gotten a fright at his sudden apperance. Of course leading to her high pitched scream. And now she had Skywarp pined down as he kaughted, leaning forward to snarl in his audio processor.

"Now is not a good time."

"When is it ever a good time?" He chuckled even harder in his sensative tone that always made her spark glow. "C'mon Wolfy. Lighten up will you?"

Silverwolf gived a starttled squeak as he fliped her over so now he was pinning her down. Her audio attena twitched back with a soft whirr. She then blinked, shakeing her helm and shoved Skywarp off with a disaproving growl. Though SKywarp could clearly see her optics glowing their realaxed gold shade.

"Ooh, oday is the day we find out what's inside that weird cavern." He questioned with bright red optics, warping to the door and opening it just as Bree peerd in.

"Prehaps today is when we finally find out what's inside the Magic Eight Ball?!"

Scatter Frost remained mute though an amused smile spread across her lips, putting a handto her helm and shakeing her head

"How about the toaster oven, then?" Bree questioned exitedly.

"Toaster what?" Skywarp stared now confused at Bree's earthly words.

"It's what humans use to toast raw bread." Silverwolf's smooth accent purred through Skywarp's hearing, makeing his wings wiggle.

"What did the toaster ever do to you?" Skywarp stumbled over his words

"Skywarp."

SIlverwolf warned with a gleam to her optics. He could be annoying, or a pain in the aft when he played out his pranks which on some days never seemed to end. Thundercracker and Starscream where always haveing to moniter him, yet it was Starscream who put poor Skywarp through seeker hell on occations. Silverwolf was the only one that could never get to the point of being angry at him. She just glared but paused, sighed through her parted fangs and straightned up.

It was Scatter Frost who broke the stareing contest that had somehow started between Skywarp and Silverwolf. "What did high grade ever do for you? Appart from the..."

"He still punched me in the face-with my own fists." Skywarp whined, trying to catch Silverwolf's optics.

"Wrong room at the wrong time." Silverwolf couldnt help but giggle. The two shareing some unspoken news while Bree and Scatter Frost just stared.

"Well then tell us. What went on over there?" Came Bree's voice, hardly able to stand still with exitement to hear what had happened the other night at the energon bar.

-:The Beginning of the other night

The base had been quiet all morning. galvatron had gone off on one of his Autobot hunts after complaining that they where cowardly hidding, of course Cyclonus had joined their leader after all it was near impossible to imagine Cyclonus being anywhere ealse then by Galvatron's side. Starscream stood in the middle of the training sector. A large whitebord behind him. And ever few seconds he would turn round suddenly to peer at the board.

Silverwolf cautiously stepped in. "What are you doing?"

The seeker would pause for a moment and stare at her as though she was a blip. His voice driping with self-pride. "I'm attempting to view my work as a fleeting peripheral image so to engage the superior colliculus of my CPU." Starscream announced then turned back to her with a scowl. "Something you will never understand, female!"

"I couldnt even if I tried." She retorted in a rather bored expression. "You've been up all night, havent you?"

"Is it morning?" Starscream automaticly answerd.

"Yes..."

"Then I have been up all night." Starscream again replied with a scowl aimed at her, shaking his helm.

The doors slid open and she stepped out just bealy taking a quick step back to avoid getting knocked over as Galvatron stormed by. His arms waveing around wildly as Cyclonus walked after him. Curious to know what happened she silently follwed a few paces behind.

"Lord Galvatron, I insist you must think this through." Cyclonus clearly was trying to give some reassurance to their superior. "The Autobots follow commands from Optimus."

"I WILL CRUSH PRIME! BHAAA! COWARDLY AUTOBOTS!" Galvatron belowed at the top of his voice as Silverwolf crept up.

"Cyclonus, you know if yo don't put Galvatron back in his crate he just runs around the base"

Cyclonus flashed a warning glance at Silverwolf. "Hold your words." He scloded with a victorious grin as she flinched. "What is Starscream upto?"

Groans at the idea of trying to reamember half of the things that the seeker had mentioned. "The same thing he was doing the other day."

"Hmm." Cyclonus had turnedback to Galvatron with an idea to take everyones mind of the Autobots. "I suggest another High grade event, Lord Galvatron."

The last time they all overenergized had resulted to Galvatron babbling compleate nonsense and laughting uncontrolably. Bree and Skywarp had played a prank on Scatter Frost, resulting to the purple seeker to rip out Skywarp's voice system. It took three days for his voice to be fully functional again. And Cyclonus had stared at Silverwolf while she had been stuck in beats mode. Silverwolf had spung leaks all over Gigatron's base mode for an entire week, which didn't make Lord Giga any happier. Silverwolf growled displeased by the idea. Just as they stepped into the upper deck. Galvatron stepped on a pile of marbles and instantly sliped and went crashing in a heap o the floor.

"BHAAA!" Galvatron screamed in rage as he struggld to get up.

Cyclonus rushed to Galvatron's aid."Lord Galvatron! Are you-" As the sweep had been about to help Galvatron, he too sliped and fell on the floor.

Galvatron flailed and pointed angrily at Silverwolf. "This is your work!" He screeched.

"Oh darn." Silverwolf sighed, knowing that this time it had not been her work at all. If it had then Galvatron would have slipped on frozen energon, not marbles. Stepping forward she went to assist Cyclonus with Galvatron. "Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?" Cyclonus growled.

"Don't get testy at me. I didn't do it." Silverwolf hissed in deffence as she grabed galvatron by the left arm as Cyclonus took the right, only that the three off them sliped and fell. Galavtron grumbled madly and knocked them both aside to pick himself up.

"When i find out who did THIS!" He belowed with such fury. "I will personaly disemble them!"

**I'll do chapter two where everything starts in the comedy sort of topic. I wount say much c'ause I might accidently mention spoilers or such.**


End file.
